Master Org
Master Org appeared in 2002 TV series called Power Rangers Wild Force. Master Org was the ruler of all Orgs and the main antagonist of Power Rangers: Wild Force. The Second Master Org, Dr. Viktor Adler, was portrayed by Russian actor Ilia Volok. Master Org is a name that applies to two beings in the storyline of Wild Force. One of them is the original Master Org, who led the battle against Animaria 3,000 years ago and destroyed Animus and was later destroyed by Merrick Baliton, the guardian of Princess Shayla using the power of Zen-Aku during his imprisonment in a wolf mask. Years later, the scientist Dr. Viktor Adler and his companions Richard and Elizabeth Evans discovered the seeds that are the remnants of Master Org while on an expedition to prove the existence of the Animaria. Because Richard beat Viktor to asking Elizabeth in her hand of marriage, had a baby (Cole Evans) and was "shunned", left out of the spotlight during the press conference in which they announced they would find the Animaria, Dr. Adler, driven by jealousy and revenge, took the seeds secretly and swallowed them. Moments later, he gained the powers of the former Master Org and he murdered his companions in cold blood, but never found Cole. So it was that Dr. Viktor Adler became the second Master Org. He wore a helmet with a fake horn. He was aided by the Duke Orgs Jindrax and Toxica. He temporarily turned them into slaves when they discovered his true nature as a human, but they escaped. After repeated defeats at the hands of the Wild Force Power Rangers, Master Org fought them himself. In the final fight, Cole, wielding the Animarium Armor, deflected one of Master Org's blasts back at him, stripping him of his powers. He challenged Cole to kill him, but Cole refused. Escaping, he was thrown off a cliff and killed by the General Org Mandilok. However, the true Master Org was reborn in Adler's corpse, with a real Org horn and third eye on his forehead. He sent the Duke Org Onikage to arrange for his return. When he came, he destroyed Mandilok and kidnapped Shayla. He then invoked a ceremony to create an Org Heart, which included Princess Shayla's necklace, summoning Retinax, Nayzor, and Mandilok to guard him. He swallowed the Heart, and Adler's reanimated corpse crumbled to ashes. After the destruction of the Nexus, he was reborn with a powerful weapon called the Nexus Blade. Master Org used the Org Heart to create a full-Org body, which resembled a composite of Retinax, Nayzor, Mandilok and the two Duke Orgs, Jindrax and Toxica. He attacked the Animarium, destroying Animus (for the second time) and the Predazord with ease when they attempted to stop him. Master Org was seemingly destroyed by the Kongazord, but the Org Heart quickly restored him. He then destroyed all of the Wild Zords and brought the Animarium down to Earth. He attacked Turtle Cove and it seemed nothing could stop him despite the de-powered Wild Rangers making a last stand against him. Just as he was about to finish the rangers, the Rangers' determination to keep fighting caused all the destroyed Wild Zords to come back to life, joined by many others that had been lying dormant in the world, restoring the Rangers' powers. The Zords combined their powers into an Ultra Roar, destroying the shocked Master Org's body completely. The Org Heart itself survived the attack but the six Wild Force Rangers used the Jungle Sword to destroy it before it could restore his body again, ending the threat of Master Org forever. Later, Cole visited his parents‘ graves, telling them that the darkness is over and that earth and the Animarium were safe. He then visited Dr. Adler‘s grave, telling him that someday he would finally know peace. Master Org is a calm, ruthless, arrogant, sadistic, manipulative, cold-hearted, bitter and hateful Org that will do anything in his power to take over the Earth. He wants nothing more than great power, and stop at nothing to obtain it. At first, Dr. Adler was a kind and helpful scientist that had a goal of finding the existence of Animaria, but after losing his chance of marrying Elizabeth because of Richard and having his spotlight being taken over, he becomes ruthless, cruel, petty, and insane, driven by envy, paranoia, and hatred. He ate the seeds of Master Org, which transformed him into a sadistic and egotistical monster. Murdering Richard and Elizabeth, before attempting, and failing, to kill their son Cole, he was willing to do whatever it took to make himself powerful. Though he respects his allies, and is usually quite calm, once he became Master Org, Dr. Adler did not care about anyone but himself, and was freely willing to sacrifice them with no regrets. He is also unapologetic, remorseless and unsympathetic, as he gloats to Cole that he murdered his parents in cold blood and enjoyed every single minute of it. Powers and Abilities Being the ruler of all Orgs, Master Org is one of the strongest and most powerful villains in Power Rangers Wild Force, he possesses far greater abilities than Jindrax, Toxica, Zen-Aku, The Mut-Orgs, Onikage, and all three General Orgs combined, he is able to best Animus in both battles. First Master Org * Lighting Bolts: Master Org can conjure light blue lighting bolts. * Forehead Beam: Master Org can fire a massive green energy beam from his forehead, which is powerful enough to take out Animus in one hit. Arsenals * Org Saber Blade: '''Master Org is armed with a saber-like blade for combat. Second Master Org (Dr. Viktor Adler) * '''Teleportation: Master Org can teleport to any location at will. * Tractor Beam: Master Org can fire a yellow-orange colored lighting-like tractor beam from his hands, which can be use to grab enemies while harming them. * Vines: Master Org can generate dark green vines from his hands to bind his enemies. * Hand Blast: Master Org can fire a blast of orange energy from his hands. This was powerful enough to blast Toxica and Jindrax to the ground in a single hit. * Monster Creation: Master Org can create his own Org monsters, though outside materials that are needed (as shown in the episode "The Lone Wolf", where the energies of the stolen Animal Crystals were used to make Quadra Org, and in "Sing Song", where he sent multiple Org spirits into a tombstone to create Tombstone Org). Arsenals * Org Scepter: Master Org carries a scepter for combat. ** Energy Laser: Master Org can fire an energy laser from his scepter, which can be used for offensive attacks, reviving a falling General Org, or turning his enemies into his servants. Master Org's Final Form * Strength: Master Org is ten times stronger than he was before. * Hand-To-Hand Combat: In addition to his raw strength, Master Org is also a skilled fighter, being able to take on all six Rangers with ease. * Teleportation: Master Org can teleport to any location at will. * Putrid Summoning: Master Org can summon an army of Putrids to aid him in battle. * Indestructibility: With the new "Org Heart", if destroyed, he can reform his body at will. * Size Changing: Master Org can change his size at will. * Energy Swipe: Master Org can launch a blast of energy with a swipe of his hands. * Energy Blast: Master Org can fire light green energy blasts from his hands. * Extraordinary Jumper: Master Org can jump at incredible heights. * Vine Spread: Master Org can conjure light green vines to wrap around areas of the city. * Tornado Spin: Master Org can turn himself into a purple tornado, which can be used to travel to other places faster or to pick up the enemy. It is powerful enough to pick up the Wild Force Megazord with ease. Arsenals * Nexus Blade: When in combat, Master Org carries a blade-like scepter, it is indeed a powerful weapon, being able to destroy the Red Ranger's Animarium Armor, both Animus, the Predazord and all of the Wildzords in just one slash, and being able to block the Wildforce Megazord's Mega Roar with ease. ** Energy Slash: Master Org can charge up his blade with purple energy for an increase in power before slashing his enemy with a massive purple energy swipe. This was used to destroy every single one of the Wildzords. ** Nexus Laser: Master Org can fire a light purple colored energy laser from his blade. ** Tractor Beam: Master Org can fire a purple energy beam that he can grab his foes with ease and toss them. ** Storm summoning: By rising his scepter into the air, he can cause a huge thunder storm to appear with rainwater that can destroy all plant life. ** Destruction Wave: Master Org's strongest and most dangerous ability with the Nexus Blade. By slamming the scepter into to ground, he can cause a chain-reaction and destroy an area in one go, as shown when he caused the entirety of the Animarium to fall to the place where it was 3,000 years ago. * Claws: Even without his Nexus Blade, Master Org can fight with his claws. See Also * Hyakkimaru * Org Master * Highness Duke Org Rasetsu * Ultimate Org Senki * Gorma Emperor XV Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Ogres Category:Electric Creatures Category:Flora Category:Characters with superhuman strength Category:Characters with teleportation Category:Characters Portrayed by Ilia Volok Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2002 Category:Power Rangers Universe Category:Disney Universe